wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of the Major
Wrath of the Major is the Seventy-Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in November 10, 2016. Synopsis Dr. Eggman teams up with the Akame Empire's counterpart after learning of Paul Gekko Junior's abilities and the usage of the Imperial Arms. Plot The Episode begins at the New Capital in the center island of Kamiki Region. In the throne room, The Emperor; Mikado's and Prime Minister Honest's counterpart were given news that two of their generals have found a stone tablet containing the story of how the Akame Empire was defeated but the Emperor replied that they shouldn't be flustered because the Army was in the southern race and they didn't have to worry yet. The Prime Minister agreed with the young Emperor and after he finished chewing on a slab of meat he said that there were far more important problems to deal with that included the recent deaths, that they had to deal with Night Raid. He then announced that they would bring Esdeath's counterpart back from the northern race to deal with the matter. Meanwhile, Sheele Gekko shows two Tatsumis the Extase since Paul Gekko used against the Akame Empire. Eggman sends out a conference signal to all his forces. The Emperor is initially confused, as Eggman isn't quite what he imagined a space alien would look like, but is then informed that he's dealing with an alternate reality. Esdeath and Run express to each other their beliefs that, since the new Danger Beasts were revealed to have once been human, they were possibly the result of one of Dr. Stylish's experiments. Esdeath and Run assume the new Danger Beasts somehow managed to escape their containment. While patrolling the mountains the following night, Tatsumi learns about Lubbock's reasons for joining Night Raid. His reasons involve Najenda. two Tatsumis travels to the summit of a mountain alone. He is suddenly confronted by two wandering Esdeaths. She is shocked to see him. Meanwhile in the forest, Paul Gekko Junior's group have arrived at an ancient Temple. The Emperor congratuates Paul Gekko foe defeating "Akame Empire" and activates the Ultimate Imperial Arm, "Shikoutazer's counterpart", which reveals itself as a towering armored giant. The Emperor tells Paul Gekko Junior that he found the fragments of the Devil Gundam's cells in order to upgrade his Imperial Arm and lead them into a "Trap". After the trap is triggered, two Waves arrives to save them, stating that he is a solider, whose duty is to protect the people. However, even their combined strength is no match for Shikoutazer's defense. Mine and her counterpart first answers then Najenda's counterpart, Bulat's counterpart and the rest of Night Raid's counterpart. After Sadamitsu defeats Seryu's counterpart, Paul Gekko uses Ultimate Incursio and strikes Shikoutazer's weak point like what happened in the Land of Haro, this time piercing through it. However, Shikoutazer begins to fall over, heading towards another group of civilians. Two Tatsumis rushes over to stop Shikoutazer from reaching the civilians, and with the rest of his strength, halts it before it reaches the civilians. After the defeat of the Akame Empire's counterpart along with the death of Honest's counterpart, Kamiki Region returns to the normal state of peace and quiet. The Night Raid's counterpart says goodbye along with the remaining Jeagers' counterpart and leaves that magical Extase to Paul Gekko Junior's group to come visit whenever wants. Unknown to everyone, Dr. Eggman has collected enough data to create the Ultimate Weapon in the far reaches of space. Characters *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Swat Troopers *Toshiya Gekko *Lyon Gekko *Makoto Murakumo *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Paul Gekko Junior *Sheele Gekko *Sadamitsu Gekko *Paul Gekko Jr. *Paul Kiske *Ventus *Kouichi Takeru *Obito Junior *Note *Utakata Junior *Burai Yamamoto *Kouichi Gekko *Mirai Yamamoto *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey *Blanche Renmants *Great Asian Alliance Renmants **Shisui Gekko *Shiba Kiryuin *Senna Gekko *Guy Uzuki *Mikoto Nishina *Ria Tōjō *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Akane Inuwaka *Toshiya Gekko *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Princess Serena *Nega Naruto *Kija *Tatsumi *Kurome *Paul de Sand *Wave *Esdeath *Takuto Tsunashi *Sugata Shindo *Wako Agemaki *Tatsumi's counterpart *Esdeath's counterpart *Mine *Mine's counterpart *Leone's counterpart *Tatsumi's counterpart *Bulat's counterpart *Sheele's counterpart *Lubbock's counterpart *Najenda's counterpart *Susanoo's counterpart *Budo *Emperor The Emperor *Seryu's counterpart *Wave's counterpart *Kurome's counterpart *Honest's counterpart *Paul Murakumo *Naruto Murakumo Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon